Dia a dia
by Namida Diskenth
Summary: Es una historia que se separa en días, los días que necesitaron Hinata y Neji para darse cuenta de sus sentimientos y para expresarlos. [Dedicado a Kyo]
1. Prologo

Prologo

¡¡¡Hinataaa! - La voz de Kiba rompió la silenciosa mañana en la casa de los Hyûga. - ¡Que me confundí de hora! ¡Llegamos tarde!

Hinata, que se encontraba en la cocina desayunando, salió apresurada, se coloco los zapatos y abrió la puerta con prisa, lo que causo que chocara con el chico que tenia delante. Este ni se movió, Hinata se llevo una mano a la frente acariciándose el golpe, dio un paso hacia atrás y se tambaleo. Levanto la vista para ver al joven aun inmóvil y rápidamente la bajo al ver de quien se trataba, junto sus manos por lo bajo y se sonrojo ligeramente.

Lo… lo siento Neji-onisan.

Buenos días Hinata-sama – respondió omitiendo las disculpas.

¡Hinaaaa! ¡Que llegamos tarde! - el nuevo grito de Kiba que se encontraba en al entrada, un poco apartado de la puerta, volvió a romper el silencio.

Hinata giro el rostro hacia Kiba. - ¡Si! ¡Ya voy! – hizo una reverencia ante Neji y bajo el escalón disparada hacia el.

Ya era hora Hina, venga vamos – Le cogió con una mano y salió corriendo, jalando de ella.

Neji se quedo en la puerta viéndoles alejarse, ¿Por qué le cogía de la mano? Hinata sabias de sobra correr sola. Sacudió la cabeza y entro en la casa, pero antes de cerrar la puerta miro otra vez hacia el camino por donde habían partido… ¿Hina?. Cerro la puerta de un golpe.


	2. Día uno

Capitulo 1 – Día 1

Al día siguiente Neji había salido muy temprano. Hinata recién se levantaba cuando por la ventana de su habitación le vio salir, y para cuando se dio cuenta estaba aferrada en la ventana mirándole marchar. Se sonrojo levemente y siguió vistiéndose como quien no quiere la cosa.

Pero Neji regreso pronto a por un objeto que necesitaba, paso corriendo por la entrada en la cual se encontraba nuevamente Kiba, hoy jugando con Akamaru. Abrió la puerta velozmente aun mirando la entrada y despistado por las extrañas sensaciones que le originaba el hecho de que un día más Kiba estaba listo para irse con Hinata. Y esta vez, el choco contra Hinata haciéndola caer al suelo y al intentar sujetarla vacilo ante el contacto de su mano y cayó encima de ella. La chica se le quedo mirándole, avergonzada por la situación y el se quito rápidamente de encima.

Lo siento Hinata-sama – Le ofreció una mano para levantarla.

Hinata bajo la vista y al subirla se puso aun mas roja al darse cuenta que el estaba levemente ruborizado. Cogió su mano y una sensación de resguardo le recorrió. Se llevo las manos cerradas en puños a los labios y pronuncio un suave gracias junto con una reverencia. Neji la miraba serio. En ese momento se acerco Kiba preocupado por la caída de su amiga.

¿Estas bien Hinata? – pregunto y Akamaru, que se encontraba encima de su cabeza, ladró también preocupado.

Si, estoy bien – Contesto y le sonrió levemente.

Menuda Hyûga estas hecha – al decir esto Hinata bajo la mirada un poco triste, Kiba le ofreció una mano para que saltara al suelo y agrego – es broma Hina, eres la Hyûga más mona que hay – y rió divertido.

Hasta luego Neji-onisan – hizo una reverencia y cogió la mano de Kiba para bajar.

Venga, que tenemos que ir a por Shino. – Emprendieron su camino y Akamaru salto a los brazos de Hinata y Kiba se llevo las manos a la capucha para colocársela pero…- ¿Cómo estoy mejor? ¿Con capucha o sin ella?

Hinata alzo la vista de Akamaru y sonrió con los ojos cerrados. – A mi me gustas mas sin capucha.

Pues confió en tus justos – Soltó la capucha y siguió andando.- Un ninja tan bueno como yo tiene que preocuparse también de acentuar su belleza natural – Hinata estallo en risa, tapándose con una mano los labios y con la otra sujetando a Akamaru.

Y eso fue lo último que logro oír y ver Neji. Y otro portazo asolo el silencio de la mansión Hyûga. Pero en su camino los dos jóvenes seguían hablando…

No me guata que vivas con ese chaval, Neji, aun me da muy mala espina – comento Kiba mientras caminaba con los brazos en la nuca.

Neji-onisan es muy buena persona Kiba, no te preocupes – Hinata caminaba a su lado acariciando a Akamaru.

Mmm… no se… si tu lo dices, aunque para ti son todos buenos Hinata. Bah! Si te hace algo tú me lo dices y yo me lo cargo de una patada – calvo un puñetazo contra la palma de su otra mano en símbolo de fuerza. – Pero prométeme que me lo dirás.

De acuerdo, te lo diré – y le sonrió dulcemente, en agradecimiento de que siempre se preocupara de ella.

Neji llego al campo de entrenamiento que había al lado de un campo de flores, unos pocos árboles permitían no ver todas las lianas que solía utilizar Ten Ten.

¡Neji! Has tardado lo tuyo en volver, ¿trajiste eso?- Grito Ten Ten al percatarse de la llegada de su compañero.

Toma – le entrego un ……………………….

Unas risas se escucharon y Neji llevo su vista hasta el campo de flores tras los árboles.

¡No puede ser! ¡Que hace un ninja de mi nivel recogiendo flores toda una mañana! – Grito Kiba indignado.

La maestra Kurenai dijo que eran para un bien de la comunidad y que a veces había que hacer esos trabajos – dijo Hinata en voz baja y calmada, con los puños en los labios y mirando a su alrededor. Aunque sus compañeros las escucharon perfectamente y Neji, que se acerco un poco mas con tal de escuchar mejor, también.

Talvez son para las tumbas- apunto Shino.

Pues si es para eso… tiooo ¡Hay muchas tumbas en Konoha! – Kiba cayo al suelo y suspiro. – Pues a empezar grupo.

¡Si! – Hinata sonrió y todos comenzaron a recoger flores.

Neji oculto tras un árbol miraba atento todo esto, sin percatarse de la extraña mirada que le lanzaban sus dos compañeros.

Ten Ten… ¿Qué le pasa a Neji? ¿Por qué espía a Kiba y los demás? – le pregunto Lee atónito.

Bueno… esto… porque… -Ten Ten observaba el inusual comportamiento de Neji y empezaba a imaginarse algo propio de una chica de su edad. – No lo se, pero tengo hambre, ¿puedes ir por algo de comer? Tratare de ver lo que pasa. - Lee desapareció y Ten Ten se acerco a Neji.

Esto… Neji… ¿Qué haces? - pero el no contesto, permaneció en silencio tras el árbol, espiando el campo.

¿Te gustaría estar allí con Hinata? – cuestiono nuevamente Ten Ten.

¿Qué tonterías dices? – contesto algo molesto Neji.

No se – se encogió de hombros – la miras tanto que pensé que podría ser eso, aunque si no es eso… mucho me temo que algo con Hinata es, deberías dejar un momento a parte tu autismo y confiar en mi, las personas no siempre se pueden callar todo.

Tu lo que quieres es enterarte – le miro de reojo con esa sonrisita suya de superioridad.

Aparte – sonrió.

Kiba tiene demasiadas confianzas con Hinata-sama – Neji recupero su expresión seria y las palabras salieron de su boca sin mas, sin el pensarlo ni quererlo, tal ves por el único hecho que necesitaban ser oídas.

¿Estas celoso? – Ten Ten estaba pasmada, sin creer muy bien lo que oía. Y pronto, conciente o inconcientemente, Neji se vio contándole los dos encuentros sin saber muy bien porque se lo contaba ya que no iba en absoluto con su personalidad ir contando lo que sentía.

Bueno talvez están saliendo, aunque a mi me parece solo una bonita amistad – Dijo finalmente Ten Te. Y Neji la miro como preguntándole porque le respondía eso, porque le hablaba tan suave como si a el le doliera esa relación entre su prima y Kiba, ¿Porque le decía lo de la bonita amistad como si lo estuviera consolando?. Al ver la cara de su amigo Ten Ten decidió hacerle una pregunta, ella ya lo tenia muy claro, pero el parecía no entender aun nada. - ¿A ti te importaría que fuese así?

¿Cómo así?

Que estuvieran saliendo juntos.

Por supuesto que no – aparto la vista de su amiga y volvió a mirar a Hinata.

Entonces que mas te da, Hinata es una chica muy mona, tarde o temprano terminara saliendo con alguien y tendrá confianza con el – esto todo lo dijo con ánimos de poner aun más celoso a Neji y crear algún tipo de reacción por su parte.

Mona… - susurro y de pronto recordó a un niño, de unos cuatro años, que jalaba las ropas de su padre para que le prestara atención… papá papá mira que niña más mona… y esa mirada tan fría, tan enfadada, tan llena de odio que le silencio.

Siguió mirando como su prima recogía flores y les sonreía abiertamente a sus dos amigos. A el nunca le había sonreído así, probablemente porque el no le había dado pie a eso. Su estúpido odio. Aferro las uñas con fuerza contra el tronco.

Y así llego la hora de almorzar, en la mesa todos comían en silencio, Neji a veces miraba de refilón a Hinata y no se sacaba de la cabeza lo que había hablado con Ten Ten, y lo que esta le había insinuado… el no era tonto, sabia perfectamente lo que su amiga pensaba, lo que ya no sabia tan bien era lo que pensaba el.

Por fin termino el almuerzo y Hinata salió disparada hacia el patio. Camino entre el inmenso jardín de la mansión de los Hyûga y llego a un estanque muy bonito que estaba un tanto apartado.

Se descalzo y se mojo los pies, balanceándolos bajo la cristalina agua. Lo que Kiba decía de Neji era mentira, ella sabia perfectamente que era una buena persona. Había sufrido mucho, ya sea por su culpa o no, y ella lo comprendía. En tal caso también comprendía que la odiara, ella era tan tonta, tan inútil, tan mala ninja. Normal que le diera rabia a el un chico inteligente, hábil… un genio, que por unos segundo el clan recaiga en una inútil como ella. Suspiro. Si por ella fuera le daba todo, ella solo quería que le sonriera, que no la odiara. ¿Por qué le dolía tanto? ¿Así dolían todos los odios? ¿O este era especial?. Si sus ojos algún día la vieran con cariño, con un poco, no importaba que no fuese mucho mientras fuera algo. Ella entonces seria feliz. Pero por más que entrenara con su padre y las cosas al parecer hubieran mejorado… esos ojos fríos seguían penetrándola. No supo cuanto estuvo allí, pero al ver como empezaba ligeramente a oscurecer regreso a su casa. Al llegar la mandaron a servir el te a su padre y a Neji que acababan de terminar un entrenamiento, la joven llevo la bandeja, entro en el gimnasio y sirvió el te. Al levantar la vista vio como su padre se acercaba, instintivamente movió su cabeza y miro a Neji que seguro vendría por el otro lado. Caminaba hacia ella, se deshizo la cola dejando el cabello suelto, llevaba la cinta en la mano y se echaba el pelo hacia atrás con una mano. Se sentó junto a ella, los cabellos le cayeron casi ocultándole el rostro por completo, así que se ato nuevamente la coleta. Todo esto hizo que hinata se ruborizara, que su corazón latiera más fuerte de lo normal y que se pusiera nerviosa. No sabía que podría haber pasado en esa tarde para que ahora temblara tanto al ver a Neji. Para empeorar la cosa su padre se fue y se quedo sola con Neji, se dedico a pasar diez largos minutos de su vida jugueteando con sus dedos y mirando al duelo. Por eso no vio las miradas fugaces de Neji.

Deberías entrenar en vez de largarte por ahí con tus amigos a la tarde – terminó por decir Neji, auque una vez dicha la frase se arrepintió, así no llegaba a ninguna parte.

Yo… yo lo siento, tienes razón entrenare mas – y se coloco un mechón detrás de la oreja, algo nerviosa.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Se pregunto Neji. Hinata ya entrenaba, y bastante, cada día era mejor porque no paraba de entrenar, y era solo muy pocos momentos los que salía con sus amigos… con Kiba. Eso era. Por eso lo dijo.

Lo siento Hinata-sama, no tendría que a verte dicho eso – para esto se levanto y se fue del gimnasio. Hinata levanto una mano para intentar detenerlo pero el siguió su camino sin siquiera percatarse del gesto de su prima.

Hinata se levanto y camino hacia el centro del gimnasio. Comenzó a entrenar y a los pocos minutos se percato de una presencia en la puerta.

Esos golpes los das muy abajo Hinata-sama – Neji se acerco a ella y le cogió el brazo por detrás, alzándolo y poniéndolo a la altura del pecho.- Ahí, sino nunca atacaras sus zonas vitales. – estaba tan cerca sus labios de su oreja, que sentía su respiración hacerle rosquillitas en la oreja, y su vos… retumbar como un susurro. Aun así, intento concentrase y asintió. No podía desaprovechar una ocasión así, tenía que demostrarle lo que valía.

Se quedaron entrenando hasta tarde, entrada ya la madrugada Neji decidió que era mejor irse a dormir. Hinata se despidió de el y le agradeció profundamente, luego el se marcho. Y Hinata se quedo un rato, sentada en medio del gimnasio, descansando.

Neji caminaba para su habitación. Hinata no era tan débil, solo necesitaba un buen entrenamiento. Las manos le ardían de un cosquilleo, jamás la había tocado tanto, jamás la había sentido tan cerca, nunca hacía olido su aroma y mucho menos sentir la dulzura que la acompañaba, recién se daba cuenta de lo que era todo eso. Cerro los ojos y sonrió con esa media sonrisa, característica de el.

Poco a poco Hinata se quedo dormida en el suelo, estaba muy cansada para ir a su cama, y con el pretexto de descansar un momento, su cuerpo le jugo una jugarreta y se quedo dormida.

Las horas pasaron y Neji solo daba vueltas, no podía dormir. Se levanto, ¿Para que estar acostado sin dormir?. Salio a dar un paseo por la casa y terminó en la habitación de Hinata, pero se dio cuenta que allí no había nadie y corrió al gimnasio.

Y allí estaba ella, tumbada en el suelo, hecha un ovillo, durmiendo profundamente. La cogió en brazos y la llevo a su habitación, ella solo pronuncio un gracias y se froto un ojo, pero al instante volvió a quedarse dormida. Estaba agotada. Neji desarregló las sabanas y metió a Hinata dentro, le aparto un mechón de pelo que caía por su mejilla tapándole un ojo y metiéndosele entre los labios, la tapo y… le dio un beso en la mejilla, con toda la dulzura que puedo aprender en un día. Mañana seria otro día, un nuevo amanecer y esperaba aprender mas.

THE NEXT ------ Un nuevo día, ambos saben lo que sienten pero ninguno lo imagina del otro. Los celos, el témpano de hielo cae, las lagrimas corren… y ese beso… el primero. Próximo capitulo: Día dos.


	3. Día dos

Capitulo dos - Día dos

Los pájaros empezaron a entonar un leve canto melódico, pero que logro despertar a Hinata. O talvez eran los leves rayos de sol que brillaban en su rostro obligándola a darse la vuelta. Se restregó una mano en un ojo, bostezo y se aparto los cabellos de la frente, hacia mucho calor pero… paro su mano en la frente. ¿Era verdad lo que había sentido? ¿Su primo le había llevado a su habitación y la había arropado en su cama? ¿Le había dado un beso en la frente? Imposible. La realidad aplastante, su primo la odiaba, lo había soñado todo.

Mientras tanto en el gimnasio Neji entrenaba con Hiashi. Sus golpes llevaban más fuerza de la normal, demasiado simples, demasiado repetitivos. No dejaba de atizar golpes brutos como si se estuviera desquitando de algo, su concentración era nula.

¿Te pasa algo Neji? – Preguntó el padre de Hinata – No te estas concentrando.

No, no me pasa nada – contesto Neji en vos baja un poco avergonzado.

Tus golpes son muy bruscos, esto no es una pelea de calle, concéntrate. – Y la batalla comenzó nuevamente.

En eso entro Hinata nuevamente con el te, cerro la puerta y entro mirando hacia el suelo. Levanto de improvisto la vista y miro a Neji con una leve sonrisa, si bien no la había llevado a su habitación, le había ayudado con el entrenamiento y eso se tenía que agradecer. Neji se preparaba para atacar a Hiashi.

Hoy tomaremos el te afuera Hinata.

Dicho esto, Neji giro el rostro hacia ella y cayo al suelo en seco, aun con la mano en alto para ejecutar el golpe. Hiashi lo miro extrañado.

Será mejor que descanses hoy Neji, algunas veces también toca hacerlo. No es común en ti desconcentrarte por una frase. – Dicho esto, el jefe del clan Hyûga salió de la sala.

Hinata siguió a su padre dejando a Neji en el suelo, rojo a más no poder. ¿Habría sentido el beso en la frente? Seguro que si. ¿Por qué se comportaba como si no fuera el? ¿Por qué le puso tan nervioso la sonrisa de ella?... Se había comportado como un tonto delante de Hiashi. Que vergüenza… ¿Qué le estaba pasando?.

Hinata se hallaba tomando el te con su padre en uno de los patios delanteros cuando llego Kiba.

No, hoy la maestra no nos necesita, así que tenemos el día libre. Hay que ver la suerte que tiene Naruto que lo entrene uno de los tres grandes ninjas.

Naruto… - miro hacia el suelo con mirada triste y con los puños en los labios.

Vamos vamos, no te deprimas seguro que estará bien.

Quitaos de delante que no veo el paisaje – La voz de Hiashi sonó seca y autoritaria.

Lo siento papa. - hizo una reverencia y se aparto, caminado hacia el patio trasero, Kiba le siguió.

Neji recién salía de su trauma y al abrir la puerta para salir a tomar el te, vio como Hinata y Kiba se iban al patio de detrás. Cerro la puerta rápidamente, atravesó la casa y los espió por la puerta de detrás.

No te preocupes, Naruto tiene un maestro muy bueno Hinata, seguro que volverá siendo mucho mejor de lo que era. Así que no te preocupes, se que le extrañas pero piensa que es por su bien. – Kiba se había explayado en tranquilizar a su amiga.

Si – y sonrió cerrando los ojos. – Naruto-kun volverá más fuerte y yo me alegro por eso, así podrá cumplir su sueño… si el es feliz… yo… yo… - bajo la vista y empezó a juguetear juntando sus índices y separándolos. – Yo seré muy feliz – por fin se atrevió a decirlo y una sonrisa se dibujo en su expresión.

Hinata se sentó en el escalón de madera de la casa y Kiba a su lado apoyado en un muro de madera. Ella jugueteaba con Akamaru mientras a sus espaldas se encontraba Neji con la mirada perdida y los dedos clavados en la puerta. Naruto… ¿Cómo se había olvidado de Naruto? ¿Tanto le importaba a su prima? Nunca la había visto sonreír tan abiertamente y siempre le brillaban los ojos cuando hablaba de el. Kiba ya no era el único problema… tal vez nunca lo había sido.

Se dirigió a su habitación, se tumbo encima de su cama y alzo una mano. Normal que ella se preocupara tanto por Naruto, el siempre había confiado en ella, la había ayudado a seguir adelante… probablemente fue el único. Abría y cerraba la mano, su rostro adopto una expresión un tanto triste. Si el hubiera echo lo mismo, si no se hubiera empecinado en odiar lo que ella significaba y no conocer lo que era. La mano callo y se tapo con un bazo los ojos. Ahora era demasiado tarde, siempre le miraba con esos ojos llenos de miedo, aunque era normal… el siempre la había atacado, como en el combate de la prueba de ascenso. Pensar que entonces estuvo a punto de matarla. Se giro, se hizo un ovillo, como la noche pasada había encontrado a Hinata en el suelo del gimnasio. En ese momento lo único que quería era abrazarla, era raro, nunca había sentido ningún deseo de abrazar a nadie. Pero… ¿Cómo hacerlo? Después de todo lo que le había hecho. Se rodeo con sus brazos en esa posición y fijo su mirada en un lugar perdido. Pero ese tonto de Naruto le había enseñado algo, el destino no esta fijado, el destino lo haces tu, las cosas se pueden cambiar, y el las cambiaria.

Hinata… a ti te gusta Naruto… ¿verdad? – pregunto Kiba apaciblemente.

Hinata en menos de un segundo quedo totalmente roja, si era cierto… a ella siempre le había gustado Naruto, pero últimamente solo era una gran admiración, un deseo de ser como el, de seguir adelante y ser mejor por mas que la gente este en tu contra o no te crea capaz. Su color fue volviendo a ser el normal. No, Naruto en realidad nunca le gusto, solo era admiración… pero una niña fácilmente confunde estos dos sentimientos. Cuando Naruto la tocaba no sentía ese cosquilleo… ese cosquilleo que sentía cuando… la tocaba Neji. ¿Neji? El rojo una vez más se apodero de su rostro. Negó rápidamente con la cabeza aunque no supo bien porque, si para olvidarse de Neji o para responderle a Kiba.

Pues lo parecía – Kiba miro al cielo.

Pe… pero… me gusta otra persona… solo que… - todo esto fue dicho en tan bajo susurro que Kiba tubo que acercarse a los labios de Hinata para escucharla.

¿Qué pasa? – la miro preocupado.

El… me odia. – Dijo y una lagrima cayo por su mejilla. Kiba abrió los ojos sorprendido.

Espera, espera, espera… no me dirás que… que te gusta… nooo, esto no puede ser – se llevo una mano a la cara sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

Si… me gusta Neji. – Por fin lo dijo, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerza, con el cuerpo ardiéndole de la vergüenza, pero pudo decirlo… se atrevió.

Kiba la abrazo rápidamente al ver comos las lágrimas caían sin consuelo por las mejillas de su amiga. Pobre… solo eso pensaba. Estaba claro que Neji la odia, todo el mundo lo sabía y le había visto demostrarlo. Pero talvez era normal, Hinata pasaba mucho rato con el, probablemente no hablaban, pero lo veía todo el día y Neji era muy popular entre las kunoichis de su edad por lo tanto algo tendría que tener. La abrazo con más fuerza. ¿Por qué su amiga siempre tenía que sufrir? Lamentaba tanto su amor imposible… el… la quería mucho y no aguantaba verla tan tiste.

La hora del almuerzo llego, Neji no fue a almorzar y Hinata había salido con Kiba a comer por algún sitio. Su amigo se la había llevado para que descansara de Neji un poco. En su habitación, Neji se había quedado dormido después de auto culparse todo lo que pudo y repetirse varias veces lo estúpido que fue. Tas su ultimo susurro del nombre de Hinata, los ojos se le cerraron con sus mejillas tenuemente mojadas.

Y la noche cayo, Hinata volvió a casa y Fue hacia su habitación para cambiarse he ir a entrenar al gimnasio. Neji se había levantado y estaba en el baño, echando agua contra su rostro para borrar las marcas invisibles de su dolor. Apoyo las dos manos en el lavadero, levanto el rostro mojado y se miro al espejo. Hinata le miraba desde la puerta, ruborizada y con un puño en los labios… el volteo el rostro al verla, el pelo le caía con las puntas mojadas y las gotas recorrían desde su frente hasta sus labios… labios, Hinata no apartaba la vista de allí.

Lo siento Hinata-sama, ¿necesitas el baño? – ella solo asintió. Neji salió del baño y se dirigió al gimnasio.

Hinata cerró la puerta y se quedo apoyada tras ella. ¿Por qué? Solo eso se le vino a la mente, ¿Por qué tenia que ser de la rama principal? Ella no lo pidió… si las cosas no fueran así, sería más fácil lo que sentía. Por lo pronto seguía contra la puerta, como un tomate, recuperándose de los fuertes latidos que había originado la figura de Neji recorrida por las gotas de agua.

Llego al gimnasio, abrió la puerta, entro y cerro la puerta, giro el rostro y vio a Neji entrenando. Se quedo en la puerta, no quería molestar, mejor sería que entrenara fuera. Cuando iba caminando hacia la puerta del otro lado para salir alguien la cogió por un brazo, y la piel le volvió a originar ese agradable cosquilleo.

Venias a entrenar, ¿no? – Neji le hablaba desde atrás. - ¿Por qué te vas? – la giro y se quedaron a pocos centímetros uno de otro.

Yo… yo… no quería molestarte. – Bajo la mirada.

Nadie a dicho que molestes – se aparto de ella – al fin de cuentas este es tu gimnasio.

¡Eso no es verdad! – levanto la mirada decidida. – Tu también vives aquí, también es tuyo. – Neji giro el rostro y la miro sorprendido, Hinata volvió a bajar la mirada.

¿Quieres entrenar conmigo Hinata-sama?. – Hinata le miro, sino luchaba iba a quedar como una cobarde… pero Neji era muy fuerte, la dejaría por los suelos y se reiría. Sin embargo, por lo menos demostraría que había mejorado en cuanto a carácter… asintió.

Se colocaron a ambos lados del gimnasio, adoptando cada uno su posición idéntica al del otro. ¿Esta vez también la haría sufrir? ¿le diría cosas tan crueles como la última vez que pelearon? Esta vez no sabía si lo podría soportar… ahora el le importaba mucho más que entonces.

Vamos Hinata-sama, tu puedes.

Hinata le miro sorprendida, y no pudo evitar sonreír. ¡Su primo le alentaba!. Activo el Byakugan y ataco. La pelea siguió durante un buen rato, Neji seguía perfectamente pero empezaba a respirar trabajosamente. Hinata no paraba de mover sus pies y sus brazos a una velocidad sobresaliente. Neji se defendía nada más y en un momento dado su bandana cayo al suelo y Hinata la piso, tropezando con ella y cayendo al duelo. Neji trato de ponerla en pie, pero se había torcido el tobillo. La cogió en brazos y la llevo a su habitación. Hinata iba muy concentrada en el sello que su primo llevaba en al frente cuando le oyó decir.

Parece que esto ya va a hacerse costumbre – dijo Neji con su sonrisa característica.

Hinata le miro sin entender. Entonces lo que había creído esa mañana soñado, ¿era cierto?. Neji le había llevado a su habitación… entonces la había tapado con las sabanas y… y… le había dado un beso en le frente, ¡lo había hecho, posiblemente no la odiara tanto como ella creía.

En ese momento miro hacia arriba, Neji la dejo encima de su cama pero al soltarla se tropezó con algo invisible o que por lo menos ella desconocía y cayó encima de ella, dándole un suave beso en los labios. Ella no se movió, sin saber si era por la vergüenza o por el echo que no quería que Neji se diera cuenta y apartara sus labios, aunque el obviamente se había dado cuenta. Neji aparto rápidamente los labios y se le quedo mirándole a los ojos, muy cerca aun.

Lo siento – miro hacia abajo, pero al darse cuenta de a donde miraba la alzo rápidamente y con cierto tono rojo en las mejillas. – Lo siento Hinata-sama – dijo en un susurro que estremeció a Hinata y la miro firmemente. Ella tenía la boca entre abierta, no decía nada pero su rostro brillaba de un color carmesí, talvez para ella ese beso fue un shock teniendo en cuenta lo tímida que era. Neji se levanto de la cama y sonrío nuevamente.- Buenas noches.

Bu… buenas noches – fue lo único que atino a decir Hinata. No se creía aun lo que acababa de pasar, pero lamentablemente solo había sido un accidente y Neji no le había dado más importancia que esa… se llevo una mano a los labios.

Tras la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Hinata, Neji se había quedado apoyado contra ella, cerró los ojos y suspiro. De repente el color rojo desapareció, abrió los ojos y sonrió nuevamente, con esa sonrisa altanera.

THE NEXT ------ jojojo Neji se va espabilando ¿Qué creéis que puede pasar en el siguiente capitulo? Bueno, os adelanto algo… explicaciones de un beso accidental… fiesta en konoha… el padre de hinata se entera de los encuentros nocturnos de su hija y su sobrino… se prohíbe esos encuentros… pero ellos no obedecen. Ju! Próximo capitulo… ¡Día 3!... ya todo empieza a tener un rumbo…

Me encantan vuestros review! No sabéis la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que se me pone cuando los leo xD seguid mandando!


	4. Día tres

Y así, volvió a amanecer, y Hinata esta vez fue despertada por unos golpes en la puerta.

Ya estoy despierta – Balbuceo pensando que se trataba de la sirvienta que acudía a despertarla.

¿Puedo pasar Hinata-sama? – Cual fue su sorpresa al comprobar que se trataba de su primo… pero… ¿Por qué la buscaba a esas horas de la mañana?.

S… si pasa.- y dicho esto Hinata se sentó contra el respaldo de su cama, se tapo con la sabana contrayendo sus piernas contra su pecho y vio como Neji entraba con una bandeja. Solo le miro extrañada.

Pensé que no podrías levantarte, por lo del tobillo, y como me siento un poco culpable te he traído el desayuno. – Dejo la bandeja sobre la cama.- Yo… ya me voy – dicho esto se dio media vuelta y camino hacia la puerta, pero un leve murmullo lo detuvo.

¿Quieres quedarte a desayunar conmigo? – Hinata le sonrió y el no pudo evitar quedarse. Se sentó en el borde de la cama tan solo observándola, mientras ella empezó a comer.

¿Quieres? – le ofreció un poco de su desayuno y sonrió cerrando los ojos.

Yo ya he desayunado – contesto cortante Neji… ¿Por qué¿Porque aún no podía hablarle con la dulzura que quería?

De… de acuerdo – Hinata bajo la cabeza y siguió comiendo en silencio. ¿Cómo había podido pensar que Neji le apreciaba? Solo era porque se sentía culpable… solo eso…

Ninguno hablo mas, mientras el la miraba ella bajaba la vista y cuando ella la levantaba el la bajaba, sus miradas nunca delataban sus sentimientos simplemente porque no se cruzaban. En eso, Hinata emitió un sonido de dolor y se llevo una mano a la boca.

¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Neji y esta vez sin pensarlo antes, le salio un tono tan inofensivo que hasta el se sorprendió. Llevo una mano hasta donde los dedos de Hinata cubrían sus labios. Un gesto tan tierno, con una mirada tan inquietada… Hinata se sonrojo al pensar esto y recordó el incidente de la noche pasada, con lo que se puso aun mas roja y su mano cayo encima de la cama dejando que los dedos de Neji acariciaran sus labios. Al darse cuanta de lo que estaba haciendo Neji aparto la mano rápidamente, pero eso no quitaba los segundos que, hechizado por ella, había mantenido sus dedos contra sus labios… deseando besarla otra vez, aunque fuera otro simple beso de nada.- Lo… lo siento – se sonrojo un poco. – Y… también lo siento por lo de ayer… me tropecé… fue sin querer – Que fácil era mentir¿se lo creería? Puede que siendo ella si, pero el sabía la verdad, la sencilla verdad de que no había tropezado con nada.

No te preocupes – inmediatamente Hinata volvió a llevar sus manos cerradas en puño hasta sus labios.- Ya se que fue… un accidente.

Neji la miro fijamente… podría ser que… en su tono, en su expresión… ¿acaso le molestaba la idea de que hubiera sido un accidente? No, demasiado bueno… ¿Por qué querría ella besarle?... A ella le gustaba Naruto y a el le guardaba rencor… no… ella era incapaz de sentir rencor hacia alguien, era demasiado buena. Y las ilusiones de ese momento se le vinieron abajo en el mismo momento que las pensó.

La verdad resonaba en sus oídos, un accidente, siempre lo había tenido claro… pero deseaba tanto que no fuera así. Aunque esa última frase… había sonado tan… No sueñes Hinata, termino por repetirse una y otra vez. Pero los pensamientos, de ambos, se vieron interrumpidos por la sirvienta que entro para dejar la ropa de Hinata.

Bueno – el chico bajo la vista y se levanto de la cama.- Tu padre me ha dicho que te cambies y te pongas el yukata para ir a la feria, tienes que estar presente.- La chica asintió y miro la ropa.

Falta el lazo Neji-onisan – dijo en vos baja, ocultando su boca con las sabanas.

Iré a buscarlo.- Y sin más, abandono la habitación

La habitación de Hinata no era muy grande para vivir en una mansión. Tenia una cama mas alta de lo normal empotrada contra una pared, donde empezaba terminaba la cama de alto empezaba una ventana que de largo media lo mismo que la cama. Así cuando Hinata dormía, tan solo tenía que darse la vuelta y vería por la ventana todo el paisaje, sin necesidad de separar su rostro de la almohada, ya que al frente de sus ojos solo había vidrio transparente. Y aun estando tumbada boca arriba podía ver la luna y las estrellas. La ventana tenía unas cortinas medias transparentes de color verde oscuro, que por las mañanas solían aplacar la luz en sus ojos. Junto a la cama, entre esta y la otra pared había un armario, y enfrente un escritorio con una silla, todo lo restante eran adornos y demás cosas. Dio un salto de la cama y se vistió velozmente. En eso tocaron la puerta.

Soy yo Hinata-sama – la voz de Neji sonó una vez más.

Pa… pasa – a Hinata le había dado tiempo a peinarse y colocarse el yukata de forma que solo faltaba ponerse el cinturón. Pero ella no podía colocárselo, tenia sus manos ocupadas en la gran tarea de sujetar el yukata para que n ose moviera y Neji la viera semi desnuda.

Neji se dio cuenta de esto y se acerco para colocárselo. Aun si el no estuviera allí, no podría colocárselo así que¿Que mas daba?. La joven se ruborizo nuevamente, con una mano se toco el pelo y luego la llevo a los labios como tenía por costumbre, la otra mano sujetaba el kimono de verano. El joven se coloco detrás suya y la rodeo con sus brazos por la cintura, situándole el lazo con sus manos y luego cuidadosamente lo atándolo detrás, en su espalda. La chica se giro y Neji cogió una flor del florero y se la coloco en el pequeño mono que llevaba.

Así ya estás perfecta. – Dijo con una sonrisa… con una sonrisa calida y verdadera.

El joven se aparto un poco y la miro de arriba abajo sonrojado. Pero ella no se percato de este detalle ya que tenia la vista baja, mirando algún punto de su derecha.

Bu… bueno… yo voy a buscar a Kiba – rompió por fin el silencio Hinata.

Pensé que vendrías conmigo.- Se atrevió a decir Neji, no sabía pedirle de otra forma que fuera con el, si era patético.

¡Ha! Bueno… yo no había quedado con kiba, así que vamos.- Y le dedico una dulce sonrisa.

Salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a salir por la puerta cuando Hiashi apareció, y con tan solo la mirada los paró.

Hinata – miro hacia su tobillo. - ¿Tienes el tobillo bien? – Hinata asintió pero su padre ya estaba mirando acusante a su primo. – No quiero más encuentros nocturnos. – Volvió su mirada hacia Hinata.- ¿Entendido?. – Y los dos sintieron, aunque solo uno comprendía el porque.

El padre desapareció tan imponentemente como había aparecido, aunque esta vez abandonaba la mansión Hyûga. Los dos chicos se sentaron en el suelo de madera de la entrada cada cual sufriendo por su tema en silencio.

Era injusto, ella quería ser mejor. ¿Por qué su padre no le dejaba entrenar con Neji, el no la entrenaría. Por fin había conseguido que su primo le regalara un poco de tiempo, por fin podía pasar algunos minutos de su día junto a el siendo receptora de su atención¿Por qué?. De repente intento descubrir lo que pensaba Neji, el también estaba callado y con la mirada perdida.

El sabía perfectamente porque, Hiashi se pensaba que el había dañado a propósito a Hinata. Pero ¿Cómo podía alguien pensar que el sería capaz de hacerle el menor daño a Hinata?... otra vez el pasado, ese maldito pasado. Normal que lo pensaran, el había demostrado todo lo contrario, pero ahora… esos momentos que el había conseguido para estar a solas con ella, para poder contemplarla todo lo que quisiera, para alentarla y demostrarle todo lo que había cambiado… todas esas horas, prohibidas.

¿Por qué? – un débil porque salió de los labios de Hinata inconcientemente.

Porque… porque tiene miedo de que te haga daño – respondió Neji con su sonrisa característica que volvió a adoptar.

¿Daño? – Preguntó nuevamente inocente.- Tú eres una buena persona Neji-onisan, no harías eso… ¿verdad? – en el último momento de su frase, Hinata dudó. Y con media lagrimita en los ojos espero que su primo le afirmara lo preguntado… sino su corazón quedaría hecho añicos.

Prosupuesto que no. – Y para sorpresa tanto de ella como de el, que lo hizo como acto reflexivo de su corazón. La rodeo con un brazo, la atrajo hacia si y le dio un beso en la frente. – pero antes lo no hubiera dudado en hacerlo y mi pasado parece que me empieza a cobrar.

Pero tú has cambiado y yo… yo confió en ti Neji-onisan.

Y así se quedaron, abrazados. Hinata tenía la majilla apoyada contra el pecho de él y una débil sonrisa tímida en los labios. Neji aún no sabía muy bien porque no la soltaba, había cambiado mucho en esos pocos días y su sonrisa se dibujo una vez más en su rostro. Hay que ver como has terminado Neji, se repetía sarcástico para si.

Neji suspiro y dijo un leve "Vamos". Se levanto y Hina roja como un tomate por haberse quedado tanto rato abrazada a el, se levanto y los dos emprendieron su camino hacia la feria.

Últimamente Hinata y Neji se están llevando mucho mejor¿no crees Hiashi? – el hombre hizo un gesto para que su compañero mirara hacia atrás.

Eso parece – contesto el jefe del clan Hyûga sin inmutarse, pero atento a la pareja.

Los dos jóvenes caminaban entrando a la feria, Hinata reía divertida y Neji sonreía mientras hablaba. ¡Cuánto había deseado hacerla reír! Lo que tantos celos le había dado hace unos días, por fin podía vivirlo y además, esa sonrisa que llevaba Hinata en ese mismo momento, lo parecía mucho mas bonita que cualquiera que hubiera visto dedicarle a Kiba o a Naruto… seguro imaginaciones suyas.

Nunca pensó que su primo tuviera una sonrisa tan apacible, tan suave, tan dulce. Y mucho menos pensó que fuera a brindársela a ella. Su risa era en mitad causada por esa expresión tan alegre que hacia que Neji se viera como cualquier niño despreocupado, cualquier niño disfrutando de la feria en compañía de alguien agradable¿de verdad era ella alguien agradable?. Sonrió mas aun, estaba contenta.

Daba mucho asco con esas cosas que se sacaba de la boca. – Neji miro de reojo Hinata que le mira atentamente.- y esas telarañas. – el joven puso cara de asco y movió una mano como si controlase hilos de telarañas que le producían desagrado. Hinata rió mas aún, tapándose los labios con una mano y haciendo que su primo se sintiera como el chico más feliz del mundo. Así, Neji empezó a reír junto con su prima.

En eso salieron de la feria y se pararon en un puente a ver el pequeño río que pasaba por debajo. Hinata apoyo las manos y hecho un vistazo hacia abajo, Neji se apoyo de espaldas contra la barandilla.

Yo me preocupe mucho cuando os fuisteis en busca de Sasuke, i… ibais mucha gente querida por mi. – empezó a juguetear con sus dedos chocándolos, todavía mirando hacia el río.

Neji la miro sorprendido. - ¿Por mi también?.

¡Claro! – exclamo sonriendo con los ojos cerrados. Neji se ruborizo, aparto la mirada de Hinata y miro hacia delante.

Bu… bueno… yo – Hinata sonrió aun mas al ver al joven nervioso.- Tuve un oponente muy difícil, si eso. De verdad pensé que moriría, que ese era mi destino en ese momento, pero una vez mas mi "destino" me fallo. – Su rostro una vez más se torno un tanto serio y con cierto tono triste.- Y con eso creo que termine de aprender la lección.

Pu… pues yo me alegro, si tu destino hubiera sido como pensabas… tu… tu habías muerto y yo… - pero Neji no la dejo terminar.

¿Te hubiera importado?

Por supuesto, y había llorado mucho, probablemente hasta ahora seguiría llorando – expreso la chica aun mirando el agua y ligeramente colorada.

Entonces, le importo… ¿verdad?. Fue lo único que se le paso por la cabeza a Neji y lo único que no pudo decir. Se giro y miro hacia el río al igual de la chica. Se saco la bandana de la frente y la cogió con la mano.

Yo siempre creí que por llevar este símbolo marcado en la frente mi destino estaba sellado, y cuando descubrí que eso no era cierto fue muy duro para mi, pero desde antes ya lo sabia, sol oque no quería abrir los ojos, talvez solo por el rencor.

Hinata llevo una tímida mano a la frente del joven y le acaricio la señal con toda la calidez que solo ella podía demostrar.

Es algo muy cruel. Por eso yo nunca haré lo mismo que mi padre. – Hinata hablaba con los ojos entrecerrados, con una firme convicción no corriente en ella.

¿A que te refiere? – pregunto extrañado Neji, sintiendo aun la mano de Hinata.

Yo, recuerdo que cuando era pequeña, un día mi padre hizo algo, algo relacionado con la marca. Y tu padre lo paso muy mal, por eso yo nunca lo haré, las personas no deben someter así a sus iguales. Yo… yo te protegeré para que nunca te pase algo así Neji-onisan. – Hablaba tan bajo, casi susurrando, tan lento y pausadamente. Con un sinfonía tan dócil, humilde, cariñosa.

Hinata – suspiro y susurro Neji. Un solitario Hinata, nada más, sin ningún complemento absurdo. Cogió la mano de la chica que seguía en su frente. Era tan buena, y el había sido tan cruel, ni siquiera se puso a pensar en lo que ella pensaba o sentía respecto a todo lo que el odiaba y por lo que la odiaba. Fue un estúpido, pero ya se había pasado una tarde entera culpándose. Sin embargo, esas palabras de ella le habían abierto nuevamente esos sentimientos que cada vez se iban haciendo más pesados e inllevables. Apresó su mano entre las suyas.- Muchas gracias.

Y la brisa movió sus cabellos, congelo la imagen, capturó sus miradas empalmadas con las del otro, la mano cogida y el bullicio del agua chocando con las rocas. Hinata finalmente sonrió y el silenció, la imagen, la captura… el momento mágico acabo. Era inevitable.

Vamos ¿no?. – Y comenzaron a caminar hacia la feria nuevamente.

Entraron en la feria y comenzaron a recorrer los puestos. Hinata se paraba para juguetear con algún objeto o para ver a la gente participar en los juegos. Pronto les entro el hambre y fueron a comer algo a un pequeño puesto de bolitas de pulpo.

Muchas gracias – Hinata sonrió al cocinero y se sentaron en un banco a comer.

Ella bajo la mirada, perdiéndola entre la comida sin estar atenta a ello. Neji se percato de esto y la miro de reojo pero prefirió no decir nada. Al cabo de unos minutos el rostro de su prima era tan triste que hubiera jurado que en dos minutos más se largaría a llorar sin consuelo. No sabía como preguntarle que le pasaba, no sabia como demostrarle que podía confiar en el, no sabia como demostrarle lo que la quería.

¿Qué te pasa? – mierda… la voz nuevamente mas fría de lo que hubiera deseado… como odiaba esa voz.

Es… es que… yo… - dejo la comida a un lado y empezó a juguetear con sus dedos. Bajo su mirada hacia la derecha… imaginas el sufrimiento… un escalofrío le recorrió al recodar aquellas palabras pronunciadas cruelmente por su primo, volvió a alzar la vista, esta vez decidida. Aun su voz era fría pero ella estaba tan acostumbrada a oírla así que ya le daba igual, con tal que le hablara ya era suficiente.- Yo no quiero dejar de entrenar contigo… yo quiero ser mejor – fijo la mirada contra los ojos del chico, el cual se puso nervioso y se ruborizo apenas, pero e ruborizo. No esta acostumbrado a que ella le mirara tan fijamente a los ojos, con esa decisión, con esa fuerza.

Sonrío con su sonrisa de siempre, cerrando los ojos apaciblemente, sintiendo el momento. Luego miro al cielo, a una ave que volaba libre entre las nubes y entonces, hablo. – No te preocupes seguiremos entrenando sin que tu padre se de cuenta.- Y una sonrisa sincera se dibujo en sus labios, ella quería estar con el así que… no debía odiarle tanto como el pensaba ¿no?. Hinata tan solo sonrió contenta.- ¿Seguimos viendo los puestos?.- la chica asintió y los dos se pusieron de pie para seguir su paseo.

Hinata miraba todo muy entretenida, apenas tocaba la mercancía vaya que al dependiente le molestara, pero si este le ofrecía probarlo no dudaba y jugueteaba con el objeto. Neji la seguía de cerca, con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada estática en la sonrisa de su prima, por primera vez alguien le contagiaba la risa. Hinata se paro en un puesto de molinitos de viento, todos de una gran variedad de colores. El tendedero le ofreció hacer girar uno haber que tal le parecía y ella intento moverlo con un dedo y luego con un leve soplido. Le gustaba mucho, y eso también lo pensó Neji.

No, no quédeselo señorita es suyo.- El tendedero rechazo la devuelta del molinillo y le sonrió.

Pero… - la chica no entendía nada.

El joven lo ha pagado.- Señalo a Neji y aparto la vista rápidamente con los brazos cruzados. La muchacha sonrío dulcemente a su primo, el cual de reojo la vio y volvió a ruborizarse. Un golpe contra la frente… contrólate Neji, suspiro para si el joven.

Siguieron andando pero ya ninguno tenía mas ganas de estar allí, y lo peor es que tendrían que estarlo aun mucho tiempo. La feria y las fiestas no acababan hasta ya muy entrada la noche y nadie volvería a sus casas hasta esas horas. De repente Neji se cubrió de una aura negra al ver enfrente suyo a Kiba… ¿quien sino, y Shino con un peluche del tamaño del mas grande de los dos chicos.

¡Hinata¿Hinata! Mira lo que te hemos comprado.- Kiba corrió hasta Hinata gritándole esto con una sonrisa, quería animar a su amiga.

Aunque yo lo he pagado todo, me debes tu parte Kiba, no lo olvides.- Dijo Shino observándole de reojo, aunque no se le escucho por lo bajo que hablaba.

Hinata miro el osito de peluche sin creérselo, iba a agradecerle a Kiba pero este la abrazo efusivamente agradeciéndose el solo. Cuando se aparta, Hinata sin otra posibilidad fue a abrazar a Shino para agradecerle y entonces kiba se percato de Neji. ¿Neji esta con Hinata, él con ese regalo quería levantarle el animo ya que antes había visto a su amiga deprimida pero a decir verdad, cuando la vio esta sonriendo. Pero… ¿Qué hacia Neji con ella?... acaso…

Kiba, condenado Kiba… repetía una y otra vez Neji en su cabeza mientras lo miraba con los brazos cruzados y mirada amenazadora. ¿Quién se creía que era para achuchar así a la señorita Hinata?. En eso sintió como algo jalaba de su brazo y se aferraba el..

Nejiii!. – Todos voltearon a ver de que se trataba.

¿Qué pasa Ten Ten¿Qué haces?.- El chico la miro de reojo.

Ten Ten miro de reojo a un grupo de chicas cercanas que le miraban con rabia y odio contenido. – Estoy tratando de ponerlas celosas. – Susurro señalándolas, luego giro la vista y se encontró con el panorama que tanta cólera había despertado en su amigo.

Bu… bueno.- Kiba aparto la vista de Ten Ten y miro a Hinata, preocupado por el daño que le haría esa cuadro de Neji con Ten Ten abrazado a el.- Es… to... – "Tengo que sacar a Hinata de aquí, se me va a venir abajo con esto… mierda" pensó fugazmente.- ¿Por qué no llevamos el peluche a tu casa Hina?.

Hinata asintió aunque con su puño en sus labios no apartaba la vista de Neji. "Mierda se va a pensar que estoy con Ten Ten", Neji daba vueltas y vueltas a esta frase en su cabeza, aunque no era capaz de decirle nada a su amiga, pero esta se dio cuenta y se separo rápidamente. Tenía que pensar en algo, la había fastidiado, pero ella no sabía que estaba Hinata… si lo hubiera sabido.

¡Si! – Se apresuro a intervenir Ten Ten.- Pero que la acompañe Neji que yo necesito hablar contigo Kiba, es algo muy importante. – Dicho esto se colgó otra vez de un brazo pero esta vez del de Kiba.

Va… vale. – Kiba aprovecho esa situación para dejar solos a su amiga y a su primo, talvez así… Y los tres, pues Shino los siguió, tomaron un rumbo diferente. Y Hinata los vio alejarse junto a Neji que se preguntaba muy seriamente como haría para llevar semejante peluche hasta la mansión.

Pero en cuanto abandonaron la feria una mirada se clavo en ellos. Hiashi Hyûga les miraba marcharse, el estaba ocupado con un señor que no paraba de hablarle, pero en ese momento empezó a tratar de deshacerse de el e ir en busca de esos dos.

Neji dejo el enorme peluche en el suelo de la habitación de Hinata. Esta le sonrió en agradecimiento, pero aun llevaba el puño contra los labios… una barrera ¿ahora porque¿Por lo de Ten Ten? Bajo la mano. El chico se sorprendió, su prima cada vez parecía más segura, más fuerte, y cada vez le gustaba más.

Estamos solos… - Hinata se puso como un tomate antes de que Neji siguiera la frase.- podemos entrenar ¿no, nadie llegara hasta tarde. – Hinata sonrió levemente, le había vuelto a hablar con indiferencia, a pesar de eso, asintió.

En pocos minutos estaban en el gimnasio entrenado. Golpe tras golpe. Los pies una vez más se movían con ligereza y soltura, creando un baile de golpes. Los brazos con movimientos claves, ni un centímetro más o menos, golpes exactos, con chakra concentrado y ganas de acariciar en vez de atacar.

Los ojos de Hinata adoptaban cada vez mas fuerza, sus brazos mas poder. Una patada por abajo, Neji saltó y ella arremetió con un puñetazo hacia lo alto, dándole de lleno… por primera vez había golpeado a Neji, aunque muy leve. Hinata se apresuro he hizo cuatro copias… ¿A quien había visto hacer eso? Que más daba. Se colocaron delante de Neji y cuatro piernas le arrasaron le barbilla… ¿Cómo lo había echo?... ¿Quién?...

Porque utilizas técnicas de Naruto!. – Neji se recupero fácilmente y estampo a Hinata contra la pared, acorralándola con sus brazos a cada lado de su rostro. ¿Qué hacía? El no era así, hacia las cosas sin pensarlas, perdía los nervios con facilidad y siendo tan brusco jamás conquistaría a alguien tan dulce. ¿Conquistar¡Pero que tonterías estaba diciendo¿Cómo podía haber cambiado tanto en tan poco?.

Yo… yo solo… lo he echo inconcientemente… además. – Su mirada cambio¿Por qué no podía hacerlo? Ella quería cambiar, ser más fuerte. Naruto… si de el la había sacado pero ¿Qué mas daba?. – Yo quiero ser mejor y si eso implica copiar técnicas ¡lo haré!

Hinata le veía satisfecha, con esa mirada llena de valor que a veces aparecía… cuando Naruto esta de por medio. Estallaba en rabia¿Por qué¿Por qué Naruto?. Le hablaba tan seria, tan llena de voluntad, tan decidida, tan linda, tan dulce y tan tierna. Ella tan solo no quería dejarse vencer, quería demostrarle a su primo que era otra, que había avanzado, y que ya podía quererla porque no desperdiciaría el puesto que el tanto anhelaba. Mírame Neji, ya no soy la Hinata que manejaste a tu antojo en las pruebas preliminares. El muro de Neji callo, derruido por la mirada de ella. Coloco una mano sobre la tersa mejilla de su prima, acariciándola débilmente. Si, sonrió irónico, había cambiado considerablemente. Acerco el rostro a ella, con temor, temor que le apartara y con nervios, ese cosquilleo que le subía por el cuerpo. Hinata no daba crédito a sus ojos, se acercaba y mucho.

Te quiero Hinata-sama, y estoy celoso de Naruto, esa es la única verdad.- Otra vez las palabras danzaron fuera de su boca, sin el preverlas, sin el querer decirlas, sin imaginarse que el fuera capaz de expresar algo así. Asombroso, nada más eso. Y otra vez sonrió con esa sonrisa suya y cerró los ojos, para no ver la cara de sorpresa de su prima que no acababa de creerse nada. ¿Era una broma no? Pero ella nunca hubiera imaginado a Neji haciendo esas bromas… pero tampoco lo imaginaba declarándose. No sabía cual de las dos cosas era más surrealista.

El bajo los labios, aun sosteniendo su mejilla en su mano, reuniendo todas sus fuerzas para no templar… ese cosquilleo. Ella en ese momento le parecía tan frágil que sentía como si al tocarla la fuera a dañar, acerco sus labios mas aun, lentamente. Súbitamente Hinata sintió unos labios suaves y calidos sobre los suyos, tan solo eso. Pero era diferente… ya no era una accidente. Los labios empezaron a besarla, besos dóciles e inexpertos, besos nunca antes dados, los primeros. Con esa suavidad que aseguraba de cierto modo a Hinata sobre las palabras del joven. Este empezó a entre abrir los labios, sin dejar de besarla, y ella llevada por esa seguridad los entre abrió también. Neji ni se percato de este detalle, en ese momento no se dio cuenta de lo que eso significaba. Se separaron un poco, su aliento se mezclo y sin verse siguieron con el beso esta vez abriendo aun más sus labios e introduciendo sus lenguas en la boca del otro. Hinata llevo trato de liberar sus brazos pero se topo con Neji y tan solo le quedo poner una mano a cada lado del cuello del chico, él seguía con una mano en al mejilla de la joven y la otra apoyada contra la pared. Y las lenguas se entrelazaban con una pasión y una experiencia adquirida en el instante. Ninguno parecía darse cuenta que el otro le correspondía y que eso significaba que de verdad le quería, aunque las palabras sobraban, tendían que ser dichas. Hinata se estaba decidiendo a decirle algo, pero le daba tanta vergüenza.

El sonido de la puerta, que normalmente era silencioso pero en ese vació de sonido retumbaba entre las cuatro paredes, y el sonido de unos pasos hizo que se separaran, pausadamente, sin perder la dulzura del momento. La puerta del gimnasio se corrió con fuerza y el jefe del clan Hyûga apareció tras ella, mirando a los dos jóvenes arrinconados con severidad y enfado.

Ha vuestras habitaciones… ¡Ya, pensé haber dejado muy claro este tema.- Sentencio y espero de pie a que los dos jóvenes avanzaran a sus respectivas habitaciones. Y no les pedió de vista hasta que ambos entraron en sus habitaciones, ya que estaban juntas, puerta con puerta, pared con pared.

Hinata se tumbo en su cama. ¿Eso significaba que no la odiaba¿Qué la quería? Sinceramente no había parecido una broma, había sido muy… no sabia como explicarlo… había sido muy tierno como para pensar que tan solo habría sido una broma. Tal vez de verdad, de verdad el sintiera eso por ella y entonces, pudiera ser feliz… pero. ¿Cómo podía estar pensando en eso, viendo como se había puesto su padre? Alzo la mano y la coloco contra la pared, detrás de ese muro estaba él.

Y del otro lado de la pared su mano concordaba con la de Neji que maldecía sin parar a la rama principal, pero ahora exceptuaba a una persona… si, a esa que antes más había maldecido. Señorita Hinata… y sus ojos se cerraron llevándoles a un profundo sueño, todo había sido tan repentino, tan radical.


	5. Dia cuatro

Capitulo cuatro - Día cuatro

Neji se despertó, no podía dormir. Levanto una mano, la abrió y cerró encima de él. Hinata no le había apartado… eso quería decir que… No, no te hagas falsas ilusiones, ella es muy tímida, la cogí por sorpresa y ya esta. Pero no había sido un beso forzado… ella le había respondido. ¿Entonces podía hacerse ilusiones? ¡Bah! ¿Qué hacia pensando en esas cosas? ¿Desde cuando le importaba tanto? ¿Por qué repetía estas preguntas incesantemente?. Sus pensamientos quedaron renegados al olvido en el momento que un golpe en la puerta dispuesto a despertarle sonó… pero aun era muy temprano.

- Pasa. – respondió sentándose en el borde de su cama, por un momento esperaba que fuera su prima.

- El señor Hiashi os espera para el entrenamiento joven. – La doncella hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación.

¿Tan temprano? ¿Por qué? Neji frunció el ceño, pero al instante capto la idea. Quería mantenerlo alejado de Hinata. No era lo suficientemente tonto para alejarlo de Hinata y por consiguiente alejarlo de él, cancelando los entrenamientos y echando a perder el talento que tenía. Así que prefirió aumentar los entrenamientos para que no pudiera encontrarse con ella. Sonrió recuperando su arrogancia y orgullo. Si, muy inteligente por su parte.

Se levanto enfadado, se vistió y se dirigió hacia la cocina para desayunar algo. A esa hora no había nadie, todos dormían menos algunas sirvientas que ya hacían el desayuno para cuando se levantara la casa, si lo primero que se les apetecía era comer, estuviera todo listo. Estas le sirvieron algo rápido y simple, y él se limito a comer aunque no tenía hambre. Luego se encamino hasta el gimnasio, donde estaba el líder del clan Hyûga ya listo y dieron partida al entrenamiento.

Y las horas pasaban, y nunca llegaba Hinata para avisar que la comida estaba servida. Neji trataba de concentrarse pero no podía, caía repetidas veces, no asestaba los golpes adecuadamente, no lograba concentrarse en los sellos y siempre fallaba en las técnicas... perdía concentración y con ella el talento.

Hinata ni siquiera se hallaba en su casa. La habían despertado muy tarde y apenas abrió los ojos la mandaron a hacer recados... lleva esto, trae esto, compra esto, con mucho cuidado que es un asunto delicado... y por supuesto que no lo era, le hacían creer que todos esos encargos eran necesarios y urgentes pero ella sabia que no lo eran, que daba lo mismo que los llevase ella o cualquier otra persona en la que probablemente el clan confiara mas. Eran encargos lejanos, y si los hacia rápido le mandaban mas y mas.

La chica se sentó en un banco y miro hacia el sol cerrando rápidamente los ojos, pero ya le había dado tiempo a calcular la hora... alrededor de las doce del medio día. Por lo menos el clan ya confiaba un poco más en ella, sino no le habrían confiado esas cosas por más pequeñas que fueran. Bajo la vista triste, eso eran tonterías... ella sabia perfectamente que nunca seria aceptada por no haber sido como ellos querían... demasiado débil para los Hyûga. Pero talvez, ahora, podría ir poco a poco demostrándoles lo que podía, ella ya no era la misma, había cambiado, poco a poco seria mas fuerte y poco a poco conseguiría la confianza y aprobación de su clan. Esto era solo el principio, un principio que trataría de seguir hasta un final.

No obstante con tanto trabajo no había podido ver a su primo. Apoyo las manos en las rodillas. No había podido hablar con él sobre absolutamente nada de lo ocurrido, tampoco es que se atreviese a hacerlo pero... no podía quedarse así. ÉL le había dicho tantas cosas y ella no había dicho nada. Y ese beso... sus mejillas se ruborizaron al recordarlo y miro instintivamente al suelo, aunque se recriminara cada vez que lo hacia. Ella se lo correspondió pero, ¿había bastado para que su primo se diera cuenta de lo que sentía, así fuera tan solo un poco?. Tenia vergüenza, ya no miedo de ser rechazada, no le creía tan cruel de engañarla así... o... tal vez si, él, él la...

Recordó el día entero, le parecía haberlo vivido hace días y tan solo había ocurrido ayer. No, después de todo eso, le sonrió sinceramente, no podía seguir odiándola. ¿Entonces que? Le creemos verdad Hinata... se dijo a si misma. Se puso de pie y camino hacia su casa. Todavía le daba vergüenza hablarle, no sabía que decirle pero había que ser fuerte y decidida. Al llegar le diría todo lo que anoche no se atrevió a decirle.

El sol daba de lleno en el gimnasio, tan solo se escuchaban los golpes y el canto de algunos pájaros. Neji respiraba con dificultad apoyándose en sus rodillas. El ambiente era tenso y cruel. Todo era cruel. Un golpe final y el chico callo sobre el suelo ya sin fuerzas y con la mente hecha un revoltijo de porques, de frustración. Ahora recién conocía lo que se sentía al ser envuelto por ese agobio, por ese tipo de ira, la ira que tu mismo creabas. Hasta ese momento se había guardado de nunca conocerla, pero todo había cambiado.

-Mírate, no te concentras, hace las cosas mal, eso no es propio de ti, si sigues así serás inservible para el clan y yo no entreno a gente que no tiene futuro en el camino del ninja. Como llega el talento si eres tan absurdo de voltearle el rostro, se ira. - Dicho esto Hiashi abandono el gimnasio dejando a Neji en el suelo en un estado deplorable y con el orgullo pisoteado.

-Mierda... - Los labios de Neji apenas se movieron, semiocultos como estaban por los cabellos que le caían encima, apenas se noto si las palabras eran suyas. No podía seguir así, esto no tenia sentido, le costaría todo lo que había ganado, estaba quedando como un completo idiota delante de toda la rama principal. Todo era culpa de Hinata... no todo era culpa suya... Hinata por más problemas que tuviera seguía entrenando, concentrándose y superándose y él no era capaz de hacerlo. Nunca había sentido algo así, tan fuerte, nunca había estado todo el día pensando el alguien, deseando estar con ese alguien y dejarse llevar por imágenes de besos y caricias inventadas por su cabeza. Solo necesitaba pensar, meditar, analizar, probablemente asimilar todo y controlarlo, porque el problema no era lo que sentía sino que nunca lo había sentido por nadie y no sabia como hacer para que eso que sentía no lo desequilibrara, como manejarlo.

La tarde empezaba a perder su color, el azul iba dominando al anaranjado y algunas estrellas como la luna empezaban a notarse en el cielo. Un atardecer tan bonito como cualquier otro atardecer pero que vencía a los parpados de Hinata y desvelaba alguna que otra gota de cristal. Sacudió la cabeza, paso una mano por los ojos y salio al pasillo, con un camino no muy definido aún.

- Neji – musito. El joven Hyûga se encontraba junto a ella, pero yendo hacia el sentido contrario, siempre al contrario. Alzo la vista y se quedo junto a su prima, inmóvil. Hinata bajo la mirada y llevo sus puños a los labios. Los segundos seguían corriendo. Su primo estaba tan serio que Hinata dudo que fuera el mismo chico de la tarde anterior, aquel que se reía abiertamente disfrutando. Ya no sabia si hablarle o no, pero precisaba decirle lo que había estado planeando hasta el momento. Todo un día perdido en imaginarse diferentes situaciones, pero como siempre, la que ahora vivía ni se le paso por la cabeza. Ha! sus ojos eran igual de fríos que siempre, pero eso ¿realmente seguía importando? - Yo… ayer… - Neji giro el rostro y la miro. Basto sentir esa mirada para que Hinata se sonrojara.- he… yo… yo también te quiero.- Tan débiles sonaron esas palabras que en otra persona habrían sido simples quimeras, pero en ella era diferente, en ella eran fuertes. Aun con la vista fija en el suelo se dio cuenta que Neji volvía a ver hacia el frente. La vergüenza y timidez pasó a convertirse en miedo.

- Tú padre piensa que te odio, que te quiero matar, y no puedes juzgarlo porque yo mismo di pie a que lo pensara. Además soy de la rama derivada, tú eres de la principal, eres heredera. Por más fuerte que me vuelva, no estaré a tu nivel. Olvida todo esto.- Dijo traspasándola con las palabras, apuñalando con cada silaba y alejándose con firmes pero lentos pasos.

- ¡No me importa! . – Contestó Hinata sin moverse. Neji paro y volteo para encontrarse a su prima tal y como la había dejado, con la cabeza baja, pero los puños cerrados, clavando con fuerza sus uñas en la palma de la mano.- No me importa… no quiero que prestes más atención a nuestra familia… ya bastante han hecho por los dos… si lo que antes dijiste es verdad… piensa solo en mi.- Alzo la cabeza y le miro fijamente.

Por primera vez Hinata decía lo que realmente sentía, lo que sentía desde el fondo de su corazón, lo que quedaba después de apartar los miedos, dudas y deseos. No se guío por nadie, ni siquiera por su familia y mucho menos por las consecuencias de esas palabras dichas. Probablemente a partir de ese momento todos le voltearan mas la cara, la creyeran mas inservible… pero era lo que sentía.

Neji estaba asustado, impresionado, confundido. Y todos estos sentimientos se mezclaban con uno que no sabía definir, era seguridad mezclado con ternura, con cariño, con amor. Un vació de nostalgia y lagrimas, que aunque no caían de sus mejillas él las sentía. No sabía como reaccionar a lo que acababa de escuchar, no había concebido la idea de que ella fuera a decirle todo tan claro, tan sincero y sin titubeos. Tras cada pausa que ella había cometido al hablar, él no había sido capaz de averiguar lo que venía ni de asimilar lo dicho. Los segundos pasaban. Neji se giro nuevamente para irse, Hinata vacilo y las lagrimas acudieron a sus ojos mas ella no las dejo escapar.

- Yo seguiré queriendo ser el mejor – hablo hacia sus espaldas - y seguiré entrenando para que todos vean lo que soy capaz de hacer, para cerrarle la boca a los que se creen superiores, pero… - El Hyûga mas rencoroso, orgulloso, cruel y solitario… había caído por completo con unas palabras que jamás nadie hubiera imaginado en su boca.- Ahora solo me importas tú.- Y sin más siguió su camino por el pasillo. Hinata sonrió y calló de rodillas al suelo.

La cena se hacia insoportable. Neji se había ido sin más y ahora no sabía que debía hacer, pensaba que lo más difícil de todo era confesar la verdad de lo que sentía, pero eso estaba muy lejos de la verdad. ¿Qué haría cuando volviera a verla a solas?. Pero sus pensamientos ya estaban más tranquilos y sabía que el día de mañana podría entrenar con el mismo ímpetu de siempre. Hinata por su parte no dejaba de subir la mirada, clavarla en su primo, sonrojarse y bajarla. Una y otra vez. En realidad Neji era muy tímido, pensó. No se había ido porque ella le fuera indiferente sino porque no sabía que hacer, y eso le hacia reír porque no se lo imaginaba, a él que siempre le había parecido tan seguro de si mismo, titubeando entre que hacer con algo tan sencillo como era expresar. Se preguntaba como sería todo después. Se llevo una mano a los labios y volvió a soltar una débil risotada que nadie capto.

No obstante, quieran o no, Hiashi se dio cuenta de todo esto y frunció el ceño. De acuerdo, era su culpa por no preverlo. ¿Pero quien le iba a decir que los niños cambiaban tan rápido la forma de pensar?. Hasta le daba vueltas al tema porque a cada paso, en el fondo, le parecía injusto. Él mismo se había tirado de rodillas al suelo para pedirle perdón a su sobrino y lo había aceptado, y lo había entrenado y lo había conocido. ¿Por qué seguía dudando del chico?. No podía ser, simplemente eso, y ya se lo había temido tras esas risas del día anterior.

Empezaba a chispear y esas gotas rociaban las ventanas de la cocina. La cena termino y cada uno se levanto para retirarse a sus habitaciones o a cualquier otro sitio. Bastaron dos nombres para que Hinata y Neji parasen en seco antes de cruzar la puerta. Giraron al mismo tiempo para encontrarse al jefe del clan Hyûga clavando sus ojos en ellos. Hinata dio un paso hacia atrás y Neji uno hacia delante.

- ¿A que creéis que estáis jugando?- Pregunto severo el Hyûga.

- Nadie esta jugando.- Respondió Neji optando por su posición de defensa y desafecto. El tiempo pasó como una brisa.

- Agradeced de que solo yo me haya dado cuenta, dejaos de tonterías y recordad a que sitio pertenecéis cada uno, no os quiero ver más juntos ¿esta vez está entendido? – Miro a Hinata autoritario y esta se escondió tras su primo. Hiashi se propuso abandonar la sala antes de escuchar la respuesta. No tenía nada más que decir. Es decir, ¿Cómo les iba a explicar el porque de esas palabras si él mismo no las sabía?.

- ¡¿Por qué! – Neji estallo con toda la rabia que le quedaba acumulada. Hiashi los miro a los dos.

Hinata detrás, miraba fijamente a Neji con expresión preocupada, y Neji delante de ella, haciendo notar todo el odio que le quedaba aun por la rama principal. Suspiro. Esto pintaba a mal, pero estaban juntos al otro lado de donde se encontraba él, entre ellos no había desequilibrio, todo era en contra de quien ejercía el poder de la familia. Él estaba al otro lado, lejos, y nadie le miraba preocupado ni nadie se encontraba delante de él intentando, subconscientemente, protegerlo. Y esa pregunta que retumbaba sin respuesta. ¿Que estaba haciedo, o ¿Qué decía hacer?.

- No quiero – Las palabras de Hinata fueron suaves y debiles pero nada dóciles. El joven Hyûga cogió la mano de Hinata dispuesto a marcharse de allí con ella. Hiashi abrió los ojos ante la negativa de su hija. ¿Pero que estaba pasando últimamente?. Definitivamente habían cosas que hasta un poderoso Hyûga como él no podía entrever, situaciones que no llegaba a ver, cosas que no llegaba a comprender, sentimientos que no eran suyos y proyectos que su mente había rechazado. Podía ver todo, todo menos la mente de esos dos chicos y de cualquier otra persona. A fin de cuentas ¿No se lo debía a su hermano?. Ese reconocimiento.

- Bah! Haced lo que os venga en gana... – dijo al final cuando los chicos ya daban un paso de salida - esto no es mas que un amor infantil. – Y se fue primero, aunque no estaba muy seguro de sus palabras, no le importo y se fue lejos, huyendo de todas esas preguntas sin respuestas y esas miradas tan llenas de algo desconocido. Sonrió tras ocultarse por la puerta.

Hinata y Neji entonces se quedaron solos.

- Bueno... yo... – Neji miro a Hinata sin saber muy bien que decir. Su prima negó con la cabeza, le miro a los ojos y sonrió. Así que el también sonrió, prefería todo así, sin palabras.

La noche ya había caído por completo. El leve chispeo se había convertido en lluvia y la ventana junto a la cama de Hinata era agua. Una lluvia de verano que aliviaba el calor, la fatiga y el fastidio. Al día siguiente el jardín olería a agua evaporada, a humedad, a sol, y las hojas tendrían un brillo especial. La chica daba vueltas y vueltas, algo faltaba en esa noche. Bajo de su cama y salió de la habitación, el tacto del suelo era frío y la hacia estremecerse. Cerró la puerta con cuidado, nadie debía sentirla. Caminó unos pasos por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta conjunta a la suya. Toco.

- ¿Neji? – susurro, pese a que aseguraba no ser oída. Finalmente decidió pasar sin más y se acerco a la cama. El chico dormía tranquilamente, ella le aparto unos cabellos que le caían por el rostro, un gesto típico pero tierno, él era como un niño cualquiera. Siempre lo había visto con esa mirada tan dura y esa sonrisa tan falsa que verlo así, durmiendo, hizo que entendiera en un instante como era realmente. Neji se despertó y miro como ella se sonrojaba.

- ¿Hinata-sama? ¿Qué haces aquí?.- Ella no contesto, solo quedo mirándole una vez más. Neji sonrió y aparto las sabanas que cubrían la cama.- ¿Quieres dormir conmigo?

La oscuridad embargaba la habitación, la lluvia retumbaba contra la ventana, todas las habitaciones eran copias, todas tenían las ventanas junto a las camas. Pero todas eran diferentes. Esa habitación olía a Neji y cada cosa se sentía del chico, estaba rodeada. Era muy diferente a la suya aunque fueran iguales. La única claridad que le permitía ver las sombras era la luz de la luna, pero tampoco había mucha. La luz iba y venia al antojo de las nubes y ella estaba allí, enmarcando ese cuadro frente a él. Neji solo pensó en sus adentros que esa imagen era calida.

- ¿Yo? – Hinata se puso aún mas roja y tan nerviosa que a Neji se le hizo muy fácil cogerla, tumbarla a su lado y taparla. Era tan liviana y suave. Parecía una muñeca y hacia que Neji sintiera ternura.

Hinata se acurruco junto a él y Neji la abrazo. Eso era lo mas cerca que podían estar jamás.

Continued --- os pensabais que aquí terminaba? Pues no… todavía hay un pequeño final. La verdad es que no creo que este último capitulo me haya quedado muy bien pero espero que os guste, este fue el capitulo del desenlace, el capitulo en que todo tenía que decirse, pero con esos dos es muy difícil hablar jijiji…


	6. Epilogo

Epílogo

- ¡¡¡Hinataaa! - La voz de Kiba rompió la silenciosa mañana en la casa de los Hyûga. - ¡Que me confundí de hora! ¡Llegamos tarde!

Hinata, que se encontraba en la cocina desayunando, salió apresurada, se coloco los zapatos y abrió la puerta con prisa, lo que causo que chocara con el chico que tenia delante. Pero este la cogió al vuelo, la acerco contra si y junto sus labios contra los de ella, palpándolos en un suave beso.

- Buenos días señorita Hinata. –Dijo con una sonrisa.

- Buenos días Neji.- También le sonrió.

- Has dormido bien ¿no?.- Neji volvió a sonreír, esta vez un tanto más arrogante.

- Si, la lluvia me hace sentir sola.

- Por eso espero que llueva todos los días.- Ríe.- Nos vemos!

Kiba miro a Neji abandonar la mansión de lo Hyûga corriendo, luego miro a su amiga de reojo.

- ¿Qué me he perdido?.- Preguntó un Kiba atónito.- Ese esta muy feliz ¿no, ¿Qué significa eso de la lluvia?- empezaba a desesperarse por no saber que pasaba.

Pero Hinata pese a la mirada de su amigo, que esperaba una explicación, se callo y comenzó a andar sonriendo. Kiba la observo y sonrió al verla tan feliz. Después alzo la vista hacia lo más alto que pudo.


End file.
